1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a clamping device for a shaft and a method for clamping thereof.
The device and method can firstly be used in any fields of technology. However, they are particularly suitable for storing and holding winding shafts. Here, the winding shaft train is a particular place of application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to hold winding shafts at one side in the winding shaft train, clamping sockets with high clamping force are required.
For this purpose, prior art uses e.g., wedge-hook sockets, which are operated hydraulically and/or with very large pneumatic cylinders.
Alternatively, clamping device are used which are closed by motor-force using spindles.
A disadvantage of the prior art clamping devices described above is that while wedge-hook sockets may apply strong clamping forces, they only show a short stroke. Furthermore, such devices are very expensive.
Another disadvantage of the above-described prior art devices is that when they are operated hydraulically, a hydraulic aggregate is required as well. Additionally, hydraulic aggregates are not very welcome in the production of, e.g., food films, which are wound onto the respective winding device.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art clamping devices is that the large pneumatic cylinders used alternatively are very expensive.
And, still another disadvantage of the prior art clamping devices is that when using clamping devices with spindle drives, although large displacement paths are given, at standard construction size their clamping force is relatively low. Another problem is the wear and tear of the spindle drives caused by the use and opening of the clamping device due to friction.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to suggest a device which corrects the described disadvantages of the device of prior art or at least reduces them.